


斯波克先生救国记事录

by cindyfxx



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Crack, Language, M/M, Mirror Universe, Smut, based on a computer game, mentions of domestic violence, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 幽默, 待续, 镜像AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyfxx/pseuds/cindyfxx
Summary: 虽然有段时间了，但Spock还是遵照舰队的命令从Gol回到了企业号上保卫帝国对抗摧毁帝国的威胁。在一个穿橡胶制服、一个表脸的机器人、一个漂亮的小男仆和一个老船员的帮助下，Spock起航去保卫帝国，不计代价，即使这意味着他要去对抗他的前舰长兼前情人。哦，还有，传送机一直毁掉他的衣服。





	1. 封面

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivycross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/gifts).
  * A translation of [Mr. Spock Saves the Empire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033581) by [ivycross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross). 



> Thank ivycross for the permission！


	2. 从前的从前的从前……

说实话，Spock先生从未想到自己还会再次经历被传送的感觉。当他加入Gol的那些修士时，他已经将自己的过去留在了身后。但是，他还是来了，站在这个太过熟悉的传送台上，透过不断往自己眼睛里跑的刘海环视四周。突然不知从哪里吹来一阵风，拂过他的皮肤，他意识到，自己正一丝不挂中。

“欢迎登舰，Spock先生。俺不愿这么说，但您真是令人赏心悦目啊。”Spock将注意力转向传送控制台，那人就站在后面。从脸上拨开头发，他眯起眼，瞪视。

“Scott先生。我相信要我回来企业号的确事出有因，所以我似乎被剥夺了衣物。”Scott先生正面回视Spock的瞪视，一脸无聊的表情。

“是呀。您的调令是官复原职。您再一次成为了帝国一名光荣的战士。”Spock挑起一道细眉，这只说明了他的困惑。

“那我的衣服？”他问道。这次换Scott先生蹭着脚，一脸的别扭。

“传送故障。”他咕哝道。站在传送台上，Spock点点头。

“哈。我知道了。那么，无所谓，因为你现在就要把我传送回瓦肯星去。谢谢，Scott先生。”听见这话，Scott先生一脸惊慌。

“啊啊啊？表啊，俺不能这么做啊。”

“请问，为什么不行？”Spock低吼道。房间里的气氛冻结住，这事正在让他本来就已经所剩无几的耐心变得更少了。

“俺告诉你吧。”Scott先生开始说道，一脸的愤愤不平。“你已经被抓了壮丁，所以现在俺告诉你，这事没商量！”

Spock又从脸上推开头发，皱起眉。他不确定发生了什么事，或为什么舰队要给他官复原职，但是肯定是在让他当替死鬼。自己正在Gol受训中。那里的修士可不会随随便便就接受什么人的，而成功完成Kolinahr的人就更少了。

到不是说Spock马上就要成功了。他的老师一直告诉他他总是走神，要把他赶回他房间里冥想。但不论如何，他都要将这事弄个水落石出，然后如果可以的话，回去继续修行。

“你们想要怎样？”Spock问道。

“帝国正被攻击，‘上头’疯传只有你能有点对策。”再一次，Spock挑起一道眉毛。

“我？为什么是我？”

“你得去跟将军谈这件事，伙计。”Scott先生脸上的表情清楚的告诉Spock，他别想从他那里弄到什么消息。好吧，既然这事注定要成了一份讨人嫌的差事，那目前能做的最好是先接受，直到他弄到更多的信息。

“好吧。我会去舰桥报道，直接跟他们谈。但首先我要求一件制服和……”他停下再次从眼睛里推开头发。“……理发。”

Scott先生高兴的一笑，点点头。“都听您的，长官。俺正巧有一件制服等着您呢，俺会让理发师知道您马上就到。”

Spock点点头，走下传送台，接过Scott先生从控制台下面掏出了的一堆衣服。

“哦，还有一件事。”Spock穿到一半衣服停下，再次将注意力转向Scott先生。

“是？”

“欢迎回来，长官。”Spock的表情就像融化的铁水。

“的确。”

 

~*~

 

站在舰桥上，干净整齐，Spock努力忍着去掐鼻梁的冲动。自己已经开始头疼了，这种紧绷感正一路往他的下巴上爬。或者那也许只是他咬牙切齿的方式。不管是那种，他一手放在舰长座椅的椅背上稳住自己。那空了的舰长座椅。

当他走上舰桥时，他曾试图避开这东西，但它就在房间的正中心，他只有认命的站在它旁边。他拒绝坐上去。另一个船员一直看着他，并报告了这个 。

从座位上挪开手，Spock把全部注意力转回到屏幕上。在那里Komack上将正看着他，蓝色的双眼冰冷而没有生气，就如外科手术的不锈钢刀具。

也许自己应该去经受kolinahr。

**也许自己已经在经受了。**

“中校，我明白你从那里来的，但你没意识到到的是当年你被征兵的那一刻起，你就已经成为了帝国的财产，我们可以任意处置。我们试图允许退役，但在这样的时刻里，我们需要全部人员到位，你明白吗？”

“我明白的是新近出现了一个针对帝国的危险，而我从未逃避职责，我已经看过记录了。我是，到目前为止，唯一一个被召回的人。我想知道原因。”屏幕上，Komack在椅子里换了个姿势。

“我正要开始说这个，中校。大约六个月前，我们在边境上的特工注意到一股急速集结的敌对力量出现在周围的星球上。一个接着一个，那些星球被入侵。我们尽最大力量将这股武装力量压制在我们的边境之外，但他们拥有远远高于我们的技术。目前他们已经控制了我们的五个殖民地了，而且并未表现出停止的迹象。”

“我知道了。这只武装力量不是我们以前所遭遇过的某一个？”

Komack摇摇头。“从没。这就让问题变得非常严肃了。我们不知道这只武装力量的能力范围，所以必须有人马上阻止它。”Spock抿嘴，消化着上将刚刚告诉他的话。

“而你们有理由相信我能完成这个任务？”再一次，Komack在椅子里又换了个姿势。

“有什么是您没有告诉我的吗，上将？”

Komach深吸一口气，屏息。Spock等着，目光不转的看着屏幕上的人。Komack慢慢吐出气。

“是他们的领导者，或是我们认为是他们领导者的人。这股信息还未确定，但我们的线人告诉我们这股武装力量是被一个自称Lord Tiberius的人领导的。”

Spock眨眨眼，转头看向身边空了的座椅。他瞪着那个高背座椅，一股难以置信席卷过全身。他努力保持住面无表情，看回屏幕。

“你们认为是Kirk舰长？”他问道，嗓音里满是轻蔑与不信任。Komack哼了一声，在座椅里坐直身体。

“是的。这股力量的出现与他的消失有关系。在这股敌对力量中也却有一个与他外表描述相符的人出现。”

Spock震惊的僵立住。真的会是James吗？当然是了。James从未隐藏过他对权力的欲望和对提及他中名的人的喜爱。这能帮助填满他总是饥渴的自负感。Spock抚摸着座椅的扶手，闭上眼。

**我多希望那时候你能听我说。**

“你们认为我能阻止他？”Spock说道，睁开眼，但却从没将视线从座椅上移开。

“你是无数不多与Kirk有较亲密私人关系的人。你将能够揣测出他的行动，并制止这种疯狂的行径。”

“但就如你所知，我们并非好聚好散。”Spock说道，终于抬起眼，Komack苍老的脸上没有任何动摇的迹象。

“不怕让你知道，中校，我才不在乎。你要接下这个任务，你要不计一切代价阻止Kirk。他不能从我们再抢走任何一个殖民地了。听清楚了吗，中校？”

Spock对上那双冰蓝的眼睛，点了下头。“是，长官。”听见这话，Komack笑了。这可不是件好事。因为那笑容只是到了他的嘴角，从未到达他的眼里。

“非常好。我就知道帝国可以指望你。”说完这话，屏幕黑了。Spock看着屏幕上变成飞船前方的图像，展现出外面飞速移动的缕缕星光。默默地吐出一口气，他终于捏起了鼻梁，再次闭上眼。他能想象出在周围的人眼里这是什么样子的，但在这一刻，他不在乎了。

“如果这只Kirk召集的舰队真有如此好的技术，他们能指望我们有什么办法？”Spock睁眼看向说话的Sulu先生。舵手在椅子里扭过身，正看着Spock，皱眉的表情都影响到了他的疤，让它看起来比平时更长更细。

“他们并没指望我们做任何事。我只知道，不论发生什么事，都由我负全责。”

Sulu的脸放松下来。“哦。好吧。”他耸耸肩，转回身去。Spock抿起嘴，瞪着他的后脑。自己并没期待着其他船员能同心协力，但这算什么？

“你赶脚丫个Kirk酱长能酱紫？”说这话的是Chekov先生。Spock将注意力转向少尉。

“是的，我如此认为。”Spock流畅道。Chekov似乎也在思考这事。

“疯狂的银啊。”他咕哝道，转回去。这话逗乐了Spock，他的嘴角动了一下，几乎算是微笑了。是呀，James的确有点作，但这样？为什么要这样？

Spock转头看向Uhura。她坐在控制台边，双腿交叠，手放在膝上。脸上一副‘就认知度会如此’的冷静。

“你似乎并不关心，上尉？”Uhura耸了一下一边的肩膀。

“‘如何’或‘为什么’对我来说都无关紧要。我们一直听命行事，我只是在等着命令，长官。”Spock看着她的眼睛，注意到她的话更像是说给她身后的两位先生听的。他能相Sulu和Chekow听见她的话而萎缩。他们是懦夫胆小鬼，要问问题。她是个战士，只接受命令。愿Akraana保佑她。

“非常好。我认为我们的第一步是追踪他的行动，确定他下一步的行动。我们有任何线索吗？”

Uhura在座位里露出微笑。“是的，我们有。我一直在追踪他所在的那个殖民地的通讯。信息被加密搅成一锅粥，但我觉得我也许找到了点有价值的东西。”

Spock走到她的控制台，站到她的座椅旁。他微微转头，这样就从能眼角的余光里看见Chekov和Sulu了。他们正坐在座位里恼羞成怒呢。Spock任自己的嘴迅速翘出了一个‘不那么微笑’的微笑，后将注意力转回到Uhura身上。

“请告知。”他说道，Uhura面露喜色。

“好的，似乎，长官，舰队正前往一个自称‘新卡米洛（New Camelot）’的M级星球”。Spock迷惑地挑起眉，她继续道：“这里是一群历史观错误似乎认为生活在地球中世纪一定很不错的傻子的聚集地。他们穿着假盔甲和难看的裙子，出入于那种看起来像是出自小孩故事书里的能控制天气的城堡。”

“而帝国会关注这个地方是因为……？”Spock说话的时候控制不住的皱起鼻子。Uhura再次耸肩。

“他们交税并且有用丰富的自然资源，比如，羊毛。”

“羊毛？”停下来思考，Spock皱起眉，然后慢慢摇摇头。原来帝国运作不光只靠金钱与鲜血啊……

“羊毛。关于这个地方我们还知道些什么？”

“那里的人又古怪又小气。他们并不关心自己星球以为的事件。所以，如果他们对入侵或是挡了舰队的路有所知的话，那才叫奇迹。”

“那只舰队将会多快到达？”

Uhura闭起眼，Spock看见她的嘴唇在动。睁开眼她说道：“两天，长官。”

“Chekov先生，我们多快能到达那里？”Spock转头看向少尉。Chekov舔舔嘴唇皱起眉。

“全速的话——偶会说大约四十小时。”

“所以我们可以赶在入侵前八小时到达那里。时间紧迫，但如果我们能到达那里通知居民，他们就能武装起自己来，而我就能试图联系上Kirk。”

Spock意识到所有的眼睛都正看着他。他环视舰桥，看到所有人都一脸惊奇的看着他。他一眨不眨的看着每双眼睛。

“我们真的要浪费时间去通知他们吗？”Sulu先生问道，嗓音里满是怀疑。Spock转头看向舵手。

“是的。上将说的很清楚我们任务的一部分就是不能再让任何一个殖民地落入敌手。所以我们要去通知他们，这样他们就能自己防御了。当他们出去战斗时，我可以试图跟Kirk谈谈。”这么没逻辑的话令他皱起眉。如果James真心想干成什么事，那你就真阻止不了他。

**有时候我们就可以……**

是。是有些时候James会听Spock的。有些时候他能明白道理。但不是经常，可也不是非这样不可，因为事关重大时，（他）一向如此（不明事理）。

曾经那次他们遇上现在叫Horta的生物。那时大家只知道它是个怪物，由于不知所措、又气又急并受够了矿区殖民地的监工头试图告诉他该怎么做的行为，James干脆赞成彻底摧毁了整个星球来摆脱那东西。

而Spock趁着自家舰长正跟监工争执的空挡溜走，然后发现了一种只是试图保护幼崽其实很温顺的生物。等James带着一队怒气冲冲的出现时，Spock已经跟那个生物进行了精神融合，完全了解了它。它的动机给他留下了深刻的印象，因为他甚少见到这么无私的生灵。

当他被命令站一边去，好把它杀了时，Spock拒绝甚至更进一步用相位枪指着他的指挥官。他本来应该被送上军事法庭的，但他把James拉到一边。他解释这种生物是它种群的最后一只了，是被留下了照顾未孵化的幼崽的。

起初他的舰长似乎并不在乎，直到Spock提及Horta是一种出色的矿工能百分之百的提高殖民地运作，James似乎听进去了。他听了，并且很喜欢威胁矿工将所有的矿产发现都给他们的主意。

**但那时是有金钱牵涉其中。现在并没有利益牵涉在内。**

“Chekov先生确定去新卡米洛的航向。Sulu先生，全速前进。Uhura上尉，请继续监测通讯，如果有什么改变请通知我。现在我要回房间去休息一下。”

一阵“是，长官”后，每个船员都去执行自己的任务了。Spock走向升降梯，听见科学站的年轻上尉移到Uhura身边悄声道：“我们干嘛需要那个瓦肯人？我们不能自己去追Kirk吗？”

Spock没有停下脚步，相反表现出什么都没有听见的样子。对那个上尉这样就够了。她看起来也不是很聪明，但Uhura低声让那女孩噤声。

瓦肯人并不好多管闲事，但他们善于观察，知道什么时候该‘隔墙有耳’是他们的最大兴趣。Spock按下停止键，升降机请求命令，等待着。他并不需要等太久。即使是最聪明的船员似乎也忘了他是如何收集自己需要的大部分消息的。或者，也许他们就是想要他听见。

“好吧，谁没被这件事意外到？”这是Sulu？

“呵呵，也许素躲在山上的某人啦？”这是Chekov。

“你们看出来没？他是不会坐到那把椅子里的？”Sulu说道。

“你们在说什么啊？”这是那个上尉。；Spock摇摇头。那个女孩在这条船上活不了多久的。

“没你的事。现在回去你的工作站。”Uhura的声音响起来。

“乃们觉得他们紫间到底花生了什么？”

“就那俩货？鬼才知道？”

Spock听够了。算计与流言。并不是不重要，但如果是事关他与James的那就没必要听了。他启动升降梯，给出去五号甲板的命令。当升降梯开始下降时，他听见一声模糊的‘操。’他分辨不出是谁说的，但他暗自偷笑了一下，然后又恢复成面无表情。

到了五号甲板，他走下升降梯，直接走向自己的旧仓房。他怀疑那里是否还闲置着。之前他并没想过这件事。自己只是旧习难改。你可以将这个瓦肯人从这艘船上夺走，但这艘船永远与这个瓦肯人同在；而如果你将这个瓦肯人丢回这艘船上，他会按部就班，就像从未离开。

**但你又能期待着什么呢？这就是家啊。**

**不。这不是真的。这艘船不是家……它从来也不是家。**

**他是家。**

当他走过走廊时，Spock看见了一个熟悉房门边的熟悉名牌。他走上前，一手抚过那凸起的字母和数字。他无需去看就知道上面写的是什么。那些文字已经深深烙印在了他的记忆里。他站在这扇门外的次数太多，多到已经将它铭记于心。

 

 **3F** **121**

**Kirk, James T.**

**Captain**

**他们并没从新分配他的房间？我还以为……**

他将手移向安全面板，键入密码。嗖一声，门慢慢滑开。污浊的空气击中了Spock，他凝望着眼前的空荡。小心翼翼的，他走进去，命令灯打开。当灯打开时，Spock的呼吸卡在了喉咙里。

在他眼前的一切都是记忆中的样子。每个细节都还是他最后看见的样子。唯一的改变就是覆盖在每个表面上厚厚的尘土。他呆立在那里，眨着眼，身体上流过一阵轻微的战栗。如果这样墙壁能讲话……

 

 **_告诉我你在想什么，_ ** **_Spock_ ** **_先生_ ** **_……_ **

**_也许这样会更有效如果我给你看_ ** **_……_ **

**_Spock_ ** **_，用力。哦啊，就是那里！是的！_ **

**_James, James, James_ ** **_。_ **

**_I cherish thee_ ** **_。（吾爱汝）_ **

**_我知道，_ ** **_Spock_ ** **_。_ **

**_我恨你！_ **

**_我知道，舰长。_ **

 

Spock闭起眼，全身颤抖。也许它们保持静谧才是最好的。用力吞咽一下，他睁眼眼环视四周。走到桌边，用手指拂过桌面，在灰尘中留下痕迹。他的手指在桌面上摸到一个划痕。他抚摸着那个划痕，感受着那凹陷。

 

**_叛徒！（负心人）_ **

 

这痕迹比自己记忆中要深，但James又用力扔匕首了。Spock叹息着，继续四处观看。角落里有光一闪。他走过去，发现是一个砸坏了的全息相框。

里面的画面一闪一闪的，有时候出现有时候消失。温柔的，他从地上捡起相框。相框裂开了，威胁着要再他手里瓦解。咬着嘴唇，Spock消息的寻找着储存卡槽。当他在手里翻转相框时，相框的一部分动了一下，图像彻底消失了。

有那么一刻，整个世界都冻结了。他站在这个对自己舰长最后记忆的坟墓里，似乎他们仅剩的那点美好也在他手里消失了。不，并没有消失。

他找到了卡槽，按下小小的弹出键。金属亮片大小的东西落进了他手里。他低头看着它，思绪开始蔓延。

“我就知道自己会在这里找到你。”迅速转身，Spock与另一个熟悉的形象面对了面。那双明了到让Spock不喜欢的蓝眼睛上下打量着。

“McCoy医生。”Spock沉声道。他不知道自己说这名字算是打招呼还是仅仅是陈述一个事实，但McCoy微笑着走进房间来。

“Hello，Spock。我看见你已经故地重游了。”Spock低头看看手里的坏掉的相框，又看向那双洞悉全局的蓝眼。

“有趣的措辞，医生。”McCoy点着脚跟晃着身子，脸上得意的坏笑变得更大了。

“怎么了，Spock？我是听见了某种感伤情绪吗？”这话给McCoy换来了一个会让大多数人瑟缩的瞪视，但医生似乎满足于抓住Spock的视线，继续微笑。深呼吸一下，Spock最后看了McCoy一眼，然后转身背对他走向办公桌。当他走过他身边时，Spock捕捉到了一缕消毒剂和烟草香。

桌子本身是空的，但一切早在打斗中都被踢翻了。Spock轻轻的将破损的相框放到满布尘土的桌面上，转身要离开。McCoy的嗓音阻止了他。

“我们也没动你的房间，你知道吗？”Spock转过身，眨眨眼。McCoy没再微笑了，但他的表情没有敌意。那是——松口气的表情。

“当然啦，当我们听说我们要把你从瓦肯星弄回来时，我就叫了个书记官去打扫了一下。那里面脏死了，全是尘土和污垢。你看见了绝对会大发脾气的。你所有的东西也还在那里。甚至是那个倒霉的图腾雕像。我真是不知道你为什么要留下头，但你跑得太快了。我猜是没时间收拾行李吧。”

走回房间里，Spock看着McCoy的脸。他看见的是，是的，是松了口气，还有些别的东西。

“为什么我们的房间未被打扫后重新分配？”Spock问道。McCoy走过来，站到Spock身前。

“这正的问题是为什么你会被复职吧？”

一道眉毛挑起。“对不起，您说什么？”

“你知道，现在并不存在一个真实意义上的企业号舰长。也没一个大副。”

“那是谁在指挥这艘船？”Spock并没费心隐藏他的困惑。

“哦，基本上一直是Sulu在临时指挥，但他并不是舰长。”

Spock看着McCoy，感觉迷茫。医生的蓝眼望着他。终于McCoy叹息了，就好像他肺里全是怨气一样。

“你并不明白，对吗，Spock？”Spock眨眨眼，摇摇头。McCoy又重重叹息一下。这次比上次更刻意。

“你真不懂？我本以为Kirk会不明白。他们一直过于关注自我，但你一向对舰船上发生的事可明白多了。”

Spock皱眉恼怒道。“我真的不理解你在暗示什么，而且你知道我对你那些无意义的头脑游戏没兴趣，所以请有话直说，这样我们也许都能好好过活下去。”这话让McCoy又露出了微笑，那人大笑道。

“天呀，Spock。我真怀念啊。好吧，我跟你说吧。其实是上将命令不许动你和Kirk的房间，因为他们从没登记你们为退役。”

“什么？”Spock还没来得及想就吼道。“这既不合逻辑，也不符合星联的政策。”

McCoy坏笑道：“一个被登记为‘延长休假’，而另一个被说成被传召去执行‘特殊任务’了。”Spock无语了，McCoy摇摇头，走近。

“到目前为止，大家只关心，你们俩不论如何都是要回来的。上头其实已经派人去寻找Kirk了。大家相信一旦找到他把他弄回船上，你就也会回来。所以，他们自然让你自己去明白这一点。”

“但是，为什么啊？”

“因为在你们俩人之间，你（们）从刺杀中生还的次数比任何星联成员都多。因为你们两人已经变得彼此融洽到你们会特别注意不要让任何事情发生在对方身上。不久之后，人家就放弃刺杀你们任何一个人了。一旦人们停止思考该如何除掉你们，他们就开始将更多的注意力集中在工作上。而结果呢？整条船的效率该死的提高了200%。上头已经注意到了，并开始严密监视我们，所以你知道怎样？他们喜欢他们看见的。因为小气与愚蠢，星联已经失去了太多成员了，这破事儿过去没啥，但现在必须停止了。克林贡和卡达西变得越来越强大，越来越嚣张。总有一天他们会来进攻的。如果我们彼此残杀，是没法跟他们战斗的。”

“这事跟没任命企业号舰长有什么关系？”McCoy翻了下眼睛。

“关系大了。如果你们俩就这样滚去了别的地方，任命一个新的舰长来。皆大欢喜了，对吧？但除非大家继续相同的行为。没人对你和=Kirk是真的忠诚。其实只是在你们手下服役比除掉你们容易点而已。把你们俩弄走，在放进个新的来，你觉得会发生什么？”

Spock明了的点点头。“每个人都会回去玩他们的老把戏，这艘船的销量会降低。”

McCoy笑着抽了抽鼻子。“的确。在你和Kirk离开之前，Archer上将本打算好好褒扬一下企业号如何像一部加满油的机器跑的飞快和舰队所有的舰船都应好好学习我们的先进典型不拉不拉之类的。”

“但如果一切恢复混乱他们就不能这样做了……”Spock说道。

McCoy点头：“是呀。”

Spock沉默的站着，思索着这一切。他们从来也没想过自己与James的关系，私人关系与职场关系，是如何影响到全体船员的，但McCoy有一件事没说错。在有一段时间后，想要他们命的尝试似乎是停止了。James本来认为是只是因为人们明白了自己的地位，他还在船上趾高气昂的得意了好几天。

而Spock则认为这只是改变行为，一度认为是有什么非常恐怖的事情在酝酿着要发生。但一直都没发生。所以，他就没再在意了，就再也没细想过了。现在这个消息让他如冰水淋头，醍醐灌顶。

**他们改变了某些事情……**

Spock不知道该说什么，这本身就令人苦恼，但这个消息还增加了他的紧张敢。但，如果他完成对自己诚实的话，他会承认这个想法令他自己有点晕眩。他在脑海里听见另一个舰长的声音在说：“一个人……”

**不，不是一个，是两个。俩个都默默同意他们不会背叛彼此。就是在这样的情况下，他们开始了某些事。**

**_叛徒！（负心人）_ **

“哈喽！你还在吗，Spock？”再一次，McCoy的嗓音将Spock从自己背信弃义的念头里拽出来，然后他发现自己正闭着眼。自己还在颤抖着，但又不能承认。Spock停下来呼吸。

“没必要如此装腔作势，医生。我只是在思虑你所说的话和它的含义。”McCoy交叉起双臂，头歪向一边，嘴上是一道微妙的微笑。Spock扬起下巴，他们俩又无言了看了对方几秒钟，然后McCoy毫不避讳的露出坏笑。

“我知道你在思考，Spock。我知道。”他放下手臂，转身走向房门。轻轻的，他拍了拍Spock的肩膀，脸上是一个Spock无法看懂的微笑，说道：“顺便说一句，欢迎回来。”Spock转头看着他离开。然后自己也离开了房间，不想再经历那些寒冷的记忆。

回到相对比较新鲜的通道空气中，Spock深呼吸，然后径直走向自己的房间。医生说的没错。他们没动他的房间，就像没动舰长的房间一样，只是他的房间一句被打扫过了。他的东西没有覆盖着污迹，通风口也已经被打开了，这里跟飞船其他地方一样通风。

他走到房间中间，就站在那里，慢慢转了个圈。墙上挂着自己的lirpa和其他武器。还有他的挂毯和丝绸幔帐。

**_有点奢侈了，你不觉吗，Spock？_ **

**_一点也不，舰长。离岸休假时跟我去瓦肯。我会向你展示真正意义的奢华堕落……_ **

空气中还残留着焚香、灰烬与茶（的味道）。他的火罐被掸过尘土了，灰烬也已被清理干净。他走到自己的铺板边，注意到穿上铺上了干净的被单。自己的冥想袍也是干净的。

他小心的放下手里的储存卡，换上袍子。这袍子并不像Gol山上修士穿的袍子由未染色的粗羊毛制成，而是由柔软的棉布制成，布料染成黑色，并混纺了银色的丝线。

他点燃图腾里的火焰，开始定下心神。这部分很容易。自己在Gol的时光并不是完全白费了，似乎是如此。他开始温习过每一缕思绪、每一缕情感仔细审视它们。思绪的每一个角落都被翻开，很快一切都被归类进回忆里。

冥想让他感觉轻快了一些，但并未令他完全定下心神。回到船上搅动起来太多的记忆。他沐浴，没费事系上袍子，他从之前留下的地方取出储存卡。

花了一点时间，但他还是找到了一个空的全息相框。他将小卡片插进去，等着。相框一定比自己想的还要老旧，因为它花了片刻时间才加载上图像，但当它加载好了之后，映入他眼帘的是James迷人的微笑。

他沉溺在那影像里。那是他的舰长，是他淘气的勾唇一笑，他琥珀色的双眼里闪着盈盈绿意，还有他凌乱的头发。他正看着相机，在左边的是Spock。

他就在James身边，脸半藏在男人的肩膀后。能看见的半边脸正害羞向外张望着，那个瓦肯人的唇上带着微小的笑意。自己的头发也是乱的，但想想他们当时做的事，这也不奇怪。

那是他们第正式在一起的第一个离岸休假。他们躲进一间远非他们某个人能承担得起的酒店房间里，没离开过床一步。他们都没费心穿上衣服，除了开门接受客房服务，甚至也只是穿着内衣。他们就靠水果、红酒、奶酪和面包度日。在两餐之间，他们就忙于各种各样的交媾行为，沉溺在彼此的感觉中。虽然只有两天时间，但那是过得最好的两天，Spock微笑，是最美好的记忆。

在最后一天，当他们挣扎着下床，要离开他们安逸的小世界时，James记起了他的相机。他拉过Spock——因为瓦肯人摆明不想拍照——举着相机捕获了这个瞬间。Spock假装害羞，惹得James哼笑起来。在他的思想里，Spock还能听见那声低语：‘别闹了，Spock。现在微笑。’

Spock憎恨这样的回忆。在Gol的夜晚里，当自己孤独一人，徒劳的想在自己坚硬寂寞的草垫子上睡觉时，就是它们在折磨自己不放过自己。它们会令自己热起来，令自己置身欲海，但触摸自己又是被禁止的。那些年长者总是会知道的，哦是的，然后他们就会任意惩罚你。帝国能跟那些老修士们学学。（也许那样）就没人再敢不服从一个直接命令了。

Spock叹了口气，继续望着那相框，里面的画面令自己充满欲念。躺在床上，他盯着那照片，表情忧伤而哀怨，一手沿着身体慢慢伸下去。

他的触摸轻而戏弄。在脑海里，他听见自己的舰长在大笑。他伸向自己的阴茎，用指尖轻轻抚摸。

**_像这样，Spock？_ **

**_是的，James。_ **

闭上眼，将相框贴在自己胸口上，Spock轻轻扭动着，继续触摸自己。轻柔缓慢的抚摸。呼吸变快，微微张开嘴。他加快抚摸的速度，但却只维持最轻的触摸。

**_你挑逗我。_ **

**_你喜欢。_ **

从他喉咙根部发出一声低吼，他转头，脸颊摩擦着枕头。另一只手抚过胸膛，穿过胸毛，直到找到一个乳尖。他用拇指挼搓着，感觉它变硬了。另一手加快抚摸阴茎的速度。Spock喘息咕噜着掐着自己的乳头。

**_你也喜欢粗暴。很好。_ **

**_你最好安静，否则我就用什么东西让你安静。_ **

**_你保证？_ **

他手里的阴茎抽疼起来。他将手送到嘴边，在掌心啐了口唾沫，然后又放到自己胀满的器官上狠狠一握。呻吟着，Spock用力握拳上下撸动着。

**_天呀，你硬了。我想要你操我。_ **

**_非常荣幸。_ **

Spock撸动得更快，每一下呼吸都变成呻吟。紧闭的眼帘之后，他看见了James半回头趴跪着，满面绯红，张着嘴呻吟着。这画面将Spock逼向边缘，他抽动得更用力，更快，将自己推向圆满。

 **_哦_ ** **_fuck_ ** **_，_ ** **_Spock_ ** **_！_ ** **_Yes_ ** **_，_ ** **_就那样！_ **

**_James……_ **

感觉到自己的身体开始紧绷，Spock抽动德更用力，听着记忆里舰长放浪的喊叫。高潮了，他咬紧牙关，屏住呼吸。片刻间，已知的宇宙整个变白了。

之后，他瘫在那里，感觉心满意足了，好吧，几乎心满意足。回忆里，James蜷缩在他身边，笑靥如花。现实里，他独自一人，皱起眉，他将沾满精液的手抬到眼前，绝望的看着。也许在Gol的训练到自己身上终究还是白费了。

他将相框放到一边，走进浴室里去清洗。回到床上，他揭开最上面的毯子，将自己的恒温器挑整道尽可能高的程度。然后他就那样脸朝下倒在了被子上，试着不要做梦。

 

~*~

 

一进传送室，迎接Spock的就是Scott先生挥舞着超级扳手咒骂控制台的动静和叹息。

“哎呦喝！你这个破玩意。劳资对天发誓，你要不是我的美人儿的一部分，劳资早把你扯下来卖破烂嘞。”

“有问题吗，Scott先生？”

苏格兰人忙转身面向Spock，脸上一个油光水滑的笑容。

“问题？俺可不会泽么说。也许是有点小毛病，但没啥可担心的。”Spock挑起眉。

“小毛病？

“是呀，但米啥大不了的。真的，没啥。”Spock狠狠瞪着那人，眯起双眼。然后叹口气走向传送台。

“我暂时相信你的话。”他说道，Scott先生脸上的震惊表情十分滑稽。

“真的嘛，长官？你没发烧吧？”

“没有，但考虑到我不想坐太空梭去那个星球表面上，我希望你不会如我认为的那般无能。”

“哎呦，俺不待见你的口气。”Scott先生吼道。Spock耸了下肩，但什么都没说，任Scott先生一个人小声嘟囔去了。

飞船终于到达了新卡米洛，Spock很欣慰。虽然只是花了两天时间，但两天时间就他的喜好来说已经太长太长了。现在，希望他能赶在入侵之前阻止James把事情弄到不可挽回的地步。

“方便的话请快点，Scott先生！”Spock厉声道。

“嗯哪，别啰嗦惹。”Scott反驳道，Spock闭眼开始被传送下去。几秒钟后，他知道自己已经不在企业号上了。他还知道自己又光着身子了。

他猛地睁开眼，低头证实了自己果然裸着身体。自己甚至都没了固定着相位枪、通讯器和匕首的腰带。哦，伟大的Surak啊，请赐予他力量不要杀死那个笨蛋苏格兰佬吧！绝望中，他四下一看，发现身边根本没东西能用来遮挡身体。

他在一块草地上，附近有几棵树。他看见了一条小溪，旁边有几只羊在吃草。或者至少他觉得它们是羊。它们就像绵羊一样长满了羊毛并用四条腿移动，但它们很古怪。

比如说，比如说这些生物的后腿像青蛙的后腿，他看着其中一只笨拙地蹦向下一个放牧点。第二，在它们的头上，他肯定，有一个像公鸡的鸡冠。他甚至觉得自己听见了一声闷闷的咯咯叫。此刻，他的赤裸被遗忘，他走向那些生物。当他靠近时，它们咯咯、咩咩、呱呱叫起来，试图远离他。

他开始想自己是否能带一只会船上去，就在这时他注意到小溪边有一具死尸。那是个年轻人——穿着打扮会被大部从不研究历史的人当做是中世纪农夫的打扮——由上好的柔软布料制成的束腰上衣和马裤，没有破洞，也没沾上泥，虽然他倒在了泥里，那精细的针脚只能是缝纫机器所为。蹲下身，Spock小心地坚持尸体，发现了衣料内里写着“W.Scarlet”。

**好吧，Scarlet先生，变成你现在这样可有不了好处了。所以，对不起了，但你真心不需要这些衣服，而我需要。**

一穿上那个死人的衣服，Spock立刻注意到其他。附近的地上有一个打开的箱子，谢天谢地里面有他的匕首、一把相位枪、一个通讯器还有一把超级扳手。也许他并不需要别人的帮助才不去杀Scott先生了。他把东西都装在身上，打开通讯器。

“Spock呼叫企业号。”

“企业号呼叫Spock先生。太好惹，你拿到箱子了。”Spock低头看着通讯器，皱起眉。

“是的，但似乎，如果你正确地修好了传送器，你也就不用担心‘补给包’了。”

“哦呀，你给俺听好了，你这个臭脾气的绿血遛鸟侠。你应该庆幸俺没把你一人什么都没有扔那里不管。”Spock考虑了一下。

“的确，所以我要感谢你还送来了超级扳手。”停顿。

“超级扳手？”

“是的，Scott先生。”通讯器那端传来了一阵模糊的撞击翻动声，然后Scott的声音又回来了。

“你给劳资听好惹！如果那个工具上敢出现哪怕一道划痕，那这宇宙里的什么神都救不了你惹。听见了没？哪怕就一道划痕，你这个尖耳朵恶魔，劳资用劳资的老娘发誓……”

Spock并没听见Scott到底用他老娘发了什么誓言，因为树丛里的沙沙声引起了他的注意，所以他关掉了通讯器。树林之前有条小路和一些大丛的灌木。Spock怀疑地瞪着它们。

“请注意，虽然此刻我并不想伤人任何人，但这情况可能会改变得非常快。如果你从藏身处出来会是非常明智的。”又一下沙沙声。Spock恼火地吐出口气，伸手去摸相位枪。灌木丛似乎注意到了。

“等等！”对方以Spock听过最糟糕的法语口音喊道。Spock住手，但手还放在武器上。

“我正等着……”他说的。又一声沙沙响，灌木丛似乎在考虑。

“我很抱歉。我不是故意要路过的啊。但请别开枪！”Spock迷惑地看着灌木丛。

“为什么？”这话令灌木丛困惑了。

“呃……你真不想伤害任何人？”灌木丛试着说道。Spock摇摇头。

“再来一次。”他提示道。灌木丛沙沙响。

“呃，我能帮助你？”它又试着说。Spock的手离开相位枪，迷惑地挑眉。

“是吗？”他问道。

“哦，是呀。”灌木丛兴奋地颤抖着。“我能看出你不是这里人，所以你告诉我你是谁，我就会帮你，不论你需要什么……除非你为市长的老婆工作。你就得靠自己了。”Spock沉思地摸摸自己的山羊胡。

“那我什么都不告诉你，你也帮我怎么样？这样我就不必背叛对你开枪了。”灌木丛似乎在考虑。

“听-听-听上去挺公平的。好吧，嗯，我能帮您什么？”Spock赞许地点点头。

“现在我需要跟你们的国王谈谈。有件非常重要的事我要和他讨论。”灌木丛又发出了一声哼笑。

“我说的话有什么好笑的地方吗？”Spock眯起眼问道。灌木丛颤抖着连忙道。

“呃，木有，木有。只是没人见过国王。你应该先从市长开始。”

“就这样？好吧。在哪里能找到他？”

“此刻，在城堡外的土地上。”停顿，然后灌木丛又说道。“那就这样了？”

Spock耸耸肩，走向附近的小路。“暂时。你的协助很有帮助。日安。”灌木丛没有回答，Spock觉得松口气。那口音实在太难听了，他实在想不明白为什么有人要用那口音说话，即使他们要假装一颗灌木。有些人就是这样的没有逻辑，能让你在很长一段时间里想想都觉得难受。

他沿着走的小路穿过树林，却并非延伸进了树林的最深处。它在某处分成了三条路。他继续沿着通向城堡的路走着，他往前走着，那个建筑慢慢自地平线上显现出来。

很滑稽。那建筑就像从某本童话书里出来的产物。建造它的人完全不懂得城堡是在战争期间防止敌人围攻的要塞，不是为看着漂亮的。

最后，他到达了一个看起来像公共花园的地方。周围走动着的人穿着各种时代的装束，完全与正确的时代期不搭调，但都很好看。他停下脚步欣赏艳慕了一下一个路过的年轻人，对方穿着的是一件十分精致的链甲。他被奖励了一个勾引的媚笑。他对那年轻人挤了下眼睛，然后继续往前走。

很快他找到了城堡真正的入口，那里有卫兵把守。当然有人保守，而且令人意外的是，那个人看起来不傻。这可就让人忧心了。

Spock抬起下巴，然后实验了James最喜欢的方式。包括表现得像拥有整个银河系，他有任何为所欲为的权利。大部分人都不敢对此有所质疑，如果他们敢质疑，他会发脾气惹人讨厌到他们随他去了，因为这样他们就不用听他骂街了。Jim一直是这方面的行家。

步伐间带上自信，Spock直奔那个守卫。走到那人身边时，他连正眼都没看他一眼，但此人一定受过良好的训练，因为Spock遭遇的是一只放在自己胸口上轻柔却也坚定的手。

“你还想上哪嗨去啊？”守卫问道。Spock傲慢地挺起胸膛，拨开那人的手。

“我要去见国王，所以如果你靠边站站……”

“你有通行证吗？”这项麻烦了。这个守卫似乎一点也不关注Spock的姿态做派。Spock泄气了一秒钟，随后又挺起胸膛。

“对不起，你说什么？”

“没有通行证，不许进。”守卫回答道，一脸的不耐烦。Spock停顿了一下，再次尝试。

“我的确没有通行证，但也许我能提供点别的东西？”他倾身靠向那个守卫，慢慢忽闪着睫毛。这样做虽然有失身份，但也不是头一遭了。那个守卫又打量了他一番，然后皱起脸。

“不中。你不是俺的菜。太瘦惹，虽然耳朵挺可耐滴，蛋素不中。”Spock怒了。自己凭什么应该是这人的菜？本来会有帮助的。现在彻底没办法了。他本来打算试将这个正确方法剩下的部分进行完的。

“好吧。”他恼怒地退后一步。“那怎么才能获得通行证？”守卫变换重心，靠着手里的长矛。

“去找市长呗。他兴许会给你一张，但俺是不会太指望着。”抬手，守卫指指一个长满绣球花的地方。“你可以在这边找到他。”他说的。

“谢谢。”Spock说的，点了下头。当他转身要走向守卫所指的地方时，他觉得有人的手放在了自己肩膀上。他转身看见那个守卫正专注地看着他。

“还有事？”Spock挑起一道眉毛，想着这个守卫想要干什么。这兴许会给他一条现在看似无用但不久之后就会变得十分珍贵的信息。

“内个，呃，十分钟后我会休息，工棚里有个我跟其他人喝茶的小床……”

“什么？”Spock的脸都绿了。守卫耸肩。

“好吧，你知道滴？刚才你提议说……”

Spock鸡冻了。“我以为我不是你的菜？”他咬牙切齿道。表情羞涩，守卫蹭蹭双脚，用一种他肯定自以为暗示的态度微笑道。

“好吧，是，但那不是之前嘛，那双耳朵又挺可耐滴，所以啦，你赶脚怎么样啊？”彻底被恶心到了，Spock看着那个守卫的眉毛对着他一通扭动。

“我说no，而且，如果你再敢碰我，我会让你后悔为人。”守卫连忙往后躲，缩起脑袋。当Spock走开时他觉得自己听见了那人嘟囔着什么‘臭婊纸’和‘小贱人’之类的。回去扭断那个人的脖子从此之后再也不用担心这样的事会很容易，但事分轻重缓急。

Spock在守卫说的地方找到了市长。他正坐在一张精雕细刻的木头长椅上，歇斯底里地抽泣着。深深叹口气，Spock朝他走去。

“打扰一下，你是市长吗？”他问道。长椅上的人抬头看向Spock，然后瓦肯人唯一能做的就是不要躲开那张迎着他的眼泪鼻涕横流的脸。

“我就是。”那人哭泣道。Spock等着看他是不是要说点什么，但他却坐在那里看着自己哭得湿乎乎的双手。看样子似乎得Spock来引领这次谈话了。

“很……很高兴见到你。我本不愿打搅你，我能看出你十分伤心，所以我不会耽误你太久……”他的话被打断，那人嗷地一声有开始哭泣。

Spock呻吟一声。这事早晚变成一场糟心，他现在就能看出来。坐到那人身边，Spock试探性地伸手拍拍他的肩膀。

“你看，你看。”Spock照本宣科道，并没一丝真心的安慰，但那人转向他——令Spock彻底彻底的被吓到了——抓住他，靠在他肩膀上开始哭号。那人啜泣着， **哦，伟大的凯撒大帝啊，** 还Spock的上衣上蹭鼻子，Spock忍住每一分冲动不要把他打成一滩烂泥。抬起双臂，他小心翼翼地搂住那人的肩膀，想说点什么。

“你看，你看。”他又尝试道。他真不知道这样对不对，但那人似乎满足了，只是对着Spock的肩膀大声抽泣着。自己会再需要一件上衣的。自己绝不会再继续穿这件了。他能感觉到都有潮气透过来了。

在经过了似乎他妈的太久太久之后，那人终于离开了Spock的身体，用一条已经湿透的手帕擦擦脸。努力不要露出恶心的表情，Spock小心地看着那人，就好像做错一个动作，那人就又会抓着Spock再在他身上倾倒一加仑粘液。

“对此我真是抱歉。我刚刚度过了最糟糕的一天，我只是需要发泄出来，但我们大家都有不顺心的时候，对吧？”市长红肿着眼睛道。Spock看着他，点头表示道： **“不。我从没不顺心的时候过。我来的地方，如果有人看见你这样，他们会把你打晕，搜光你口袋里的东西，然后告诉你的指挥官你正在偷懒，而那只会成为你麻烦的开端。但因为我想从你这里弄到点东西，我才会乖乖点头。”**

那个市长——此刻似乎冷静并干燥’了一点——终于给了Spock一个好点的表情。他皱起眉吸了口气。“喂，你不是这里人，对吧？”

“是的，我在想你能不能帮我个忙。”Spock开始道，但那人抬起一只手阻止了他。

“我很抱歉，可是此刻我真的觉得我没法去关心任何事了。我恐怕自己的悲伤巨大。”Spock咬牙切齿，但还是强迫口气里带上了类似关心的东西。

“向你表示哀悼。为神马你会如此伤心欲绝？”

“我弄丢了我的肉棒。”那人回答道，Spock僵住身体。自己没听错，对吧？

“对不起，你说什么？”Spock又问一次。

那人伤心地叹了口气，重复道：“我失去了我的肉棒。我觉得如此失落，那我已经用尽了办法想找回我的肉棒。真的很可怕，你知道吗？你曾失去过这么重要的东西吗？”

Spock瞪大双眼，他想立刻从这人身边连滚带爬地逃走。“没。”他虚弱地回答道。市长冲他伤心地点点头。

“对，我想也是。让我来告诉你吧，那真是——好吧，简直没法形容了。”

“我明白天无绝人之路。”Spock积极地提供道。那人皱起脸，摇摇头。

“不。一点办法都没有了。我再也见不着我的肉棒了。”他看着Spock，下嘴唇开始哆嗦。“你知道吗，我老婆再也不会理我了。她那么爱我的肉棒啊。”

“这肯定会令你婚姻破裂。”Spock想要逃跑。这真是太令人尴尬了，而且这人一点也不知道他看起来有多可怜巴巴的。在他应该寻求疏导的时候，为什么还要像个孩子一样坐在这里哭？或者也许他只是需要换个与众不同的伴侣。不行，他的大脑在尖叫，但Spock咽下喉咙里慢慢升起的苦涩。

“也许有人能帮助你……”他说道，市长的眼睛亮起来。

“哦，那真是太好了。只要有人能帮我，我愿意付出一切。”Spock在心里踢了自己一脚，但脸上还是装出一个不露牙齿的微笑。

“嗯，我不是个爱自夸的人，但常常有人对我说我有些与众不同的地方，所以我不介意……” **只要事后我能闭上双眼并得到一杯水，** “……帮你解决你的问题。”市长从椅子上跳起来，Spock看着他原地蹦跳。

“你愿意？哦，谢谢，谢谢……”

“一点都不麻烦。你认为自己是个攻还是个受？我并没什么偏好，但……”

“……我最后一次看见他是在树林里的老教堂。他的毛为了方便饲养修剪成了传统款式，他的脖子上戴着一根亮红色的丝带。”

Spock停下看着市长。“对不起，但你是在说一条狗吗？”

市长傻笑道：“没错。我的约克夏犬，肉棒。”Spock眼前开始变绿。

“你给你的狗取名‘肉棒’？”这让他得到了一个点头和另一个微笑。

“是呀。他最喜欢吃肉骨头了，哦，事实上，给你这个。”他伸手到旁边的长椅上，拿过来来一只巨大的红色橡胶骨头。

“这是他最喜欢的玩具。早些时候我来树林里想找到他，以为他看见了我带着这个就会出来，但是都米有。我不禁没有重获肉棒，我还把自己的通行证给丢了，这下脸我也没法回到城堡里去了。我，是市长哎！但是，没办法，规矩就是规矩。”

市长继续笑着，没意识到Spock正瞪着他，瞠目结舌，然后暗自谋划着以最痛苦最恐怖的方式弄死那人。他想着值不值让Scott先生把那人传送到船上去，这样就能把他塞进酷刑亭直到他变成一具留着口水的皮囊。

“你没事吧？你看起来有点苍白，我的朋友。”市长的声音惊醒了Spock，把他从‘找到这人的狗饿着那东西这样它就会吃了它的主人’的念头里拉了回来。轻咳了下，他站起身，凝视着市长。

“好吧。也许是有点饿了。也许我要先去找点东西吃。”他从那人手里抢过狗玩具，市长同情地点点头。

“我理解。我妻子也被低血糖所苦，于此她是先驱。那边有个水果摊子，他们的苹果十分不错。非常感谢你主动帮助我。”

“不在话下。”Spock咕哝着转身离开市长，去找一面方便自己撞头的墙。

**操他的海军总部，该死的James，该死的星球，该死！该死！该死！！！！！！**

 

~*~

 

【注释】文中所说的‘肉棒’原文中的用词是‘boner’，由于这个词在英语俚语中有‘cock，penis’之意，所以为了方便大家阅读，本译者做了调整。

 

~*~

 

这个星球上的森林葱翠而原始。Spock发现它很迷人。他更习惯于帝国其它殖民地裸露破败的外貌。在森林与绵羊之间，这个星球并非一无是处。一无是处的似乎是星球上的人。

Spock继续向森林内挺进，每走几步便捏捏手中的红色橡胶骨头。他希望那动静会把‘肉棒’引出来。他可不打算开口呼喊那畜生。他见不得自己在树林里一边走一边喊着‘这里，肉棒！来这里，肉棒！’他宁可被人抓到在皇宫的台阶上撒尿并承担后果。

行走的过程中，他能看到小路通往一块林中空地。Spock加快脚步，推测出那座旧教堂一定就坐落于此。他走进开阔区域，果然，出现了一栋巨大的白色建筑，风格很像地球上的某个古老的礼拜场所。准确的说是基督徒的。

他研究着建筑的结构和它破碎的窗棱，腐朽的木门和斑驳的油漆。Spock唯一费神搭理过的神明只有他孩提时代瓦肯星上的那些，饶是如此，那也他父亲灌输给他的而已。他早已不在信仰它们，从根本上，哪怕他每晚仍向它们祈祷，可是这栋古老教堂的某些东西困扰着他。也许是它太过空旷。

思虑中，他转身背对建筑，又开始捏那个骨头。在教堂前面是一块荒草丛生、更加古老的墓地，Spock穿过墓地，小心地不要绊到那些被藤蔓覆盖的墓石。他又捏了一下橡胶骨头，心不在焉地抚开一块墓碑上的败叶，读起来。

一声狗叫吸引了他的注意力。他抬起头，一只小约克夏站在附近，正专心地看着他。它的红丝带很脏，拖在它身后。这一定就是‘肉棒’了。Spock朝那只狗迈出一小步，捏了一下骨头。骨头欢快地吱了一声，那只狗的耳朵立刻竖了起来。

“过来，小伙子。来Toz’ot Spock这里。”那只约克夏歪着头，Spock又靠近了一点。低声吹了个口哨，他靠得更近了。它似乎并不过于担心他逐步靠近的步伐。现在，它就在一臂的距离内，只要他动作够快。向前一扑，Spock伸手一抓那只约克夏，但小狗太快了。它逃出了Spock的手掌，然后他发现自己太过前倾了。

脸先着地，双臂伸向前方，Spock抬起头，吐出一嘴的土，感谢任何正在倾听的神明没人见证了这情景。如果James在场，他会大笑到弄伤自己，然后他们会打架。场面会很难看。

**就像我们上一场架。**

当Spock躺在泥里，并没完全沉湎于自己的不幸时，那只约克夏来到他身边，舔舔他的脸。缎带之下是一个精致的项圈，一个刻着‘肉棒’一词的小金属牌固定在皮革。好吧，至少他知道就是这只狗。

从地上爬起来，Spock站起身，弯腰想抱起那只狗。他这么做时，肉棒躲开他叫唤起来。Spock皱起眉，对着那个小畜生低吼，让它夹住尾巴呜呜叫起来。

他又弯腰伸手，这一次得到的奖赏是肉棒用下颚夹住了Spock的手腕。抽回手，Spock看了看伤口。留下了牙印，但皮肤没有破。他只会得到一个淤痕，除此之外不会有别的。

Spock对着那只狗咆哮一声，冲过去抓它。再一次，那小畜生更快，Spock发现自己又吃土了，而肉棒已经跑进了树林里。

**这就是为什么我是个喜欢猫的人。**

在从借来的衣服上清理掉泥土之后，他考虑去追那个动物。不，那将不符合逻辑。他决定要拿出个计划。

很久之后，在回去找市长，再一次允许那个人在他肩膀上哭泣并用他的上衣当手帕后，Spock被告知了肉棒最喜欢的事物是什么，于是他设置了一个陷阱。测试连在小笼门上的引绳，笼门啪一声关上，他满意地点点头。他重设了陷阱，放上诱饵，然后等着。

跪在一块巨大的墓碑后，Spock看着肉棒慢吞吞地从树林里走出来。小狗嗅嗅空气，看见了陷阱里的肉皮，欢快地跑向了笼子。肉棒似乎也没很聪明，因为它似乎并没注意到笼子和引绳。Spock发出咕噜声，满意自己的逻辑，这时约克夏发现自己被关在了笼子里，疯狂地叫唤起来。

固定好笼门，Spock再一次感谢自己吐舌头的时候四周没人看见。约克夏低哮一声，这又让Spock咕噜起来。将笼子夹在手臂下，他回头要去把狗给献给市长。他突然停住脚步，某个闪光的东西抓住了他的视线。

他弯身捡起来查看。那是一张很厚的纸，四边包着金边。上面覆盖着铜板手写体，他慢慢读道。

“这张通行证可使这张纸指定持有者有权进入城堡适当……”

哈。这一定就是市长的通行证。真有福气！他不仅要将那个哭包男的宠物还给他，他还笨手笨脚地把通行证给丢了。对此，Spock放任地咕噜起来，太过自我陶醉没有注意到有人正看着他。

“哦，天呀，你听起来就像一只猫。”Spock朝声音的方向转身，看到一个年轻人正沿路朝他走来。丢下通行证，Spock拔出相位枪瞄准。年轻人愣住，尖叫一声。

“求你别射我！市长派我来这里是为了帮助某人寻找肉棒的。”Spock仔细看了年轻人一眼。他希望他没有。那个青年很漂亮——不如James漂亮，当他想要——绿色的大眼睛，金色的波浪卷发，饱满的嘴唇配上一幅惊人的颧骨。稳稳地握着相位枪，Spock压抑住自己的欲望。他靠近了些，但仍然保持在一臂之外，瞪视着。

“名字和军衔？”他低吼道。

青年咬着嘴唇，摇摇头。“我的名字叫Justin，我没有军衔。我是市长的一个农奴。求——你——别射我。”他哀号道。

 

TBC


End file.
